Can You Fix The Broken
by WeissIsWhite
Summary: Our favorite rose goes back to the past. As simple as stated. This story will not be abandoned like other stories about Ruby going to the past and this will be focused on white rose and friendship.
1. Time To Go Home

**Hi! Uh, this is my first fanfiction on this app. I actually write on Wattpad so I do have a little experience. Right! my name should have been first. It's, um, hold up I'm trying to think of a fake name. Oh! got it, White Like Weiss. I'm probably just gonna write bumbleby and White rose. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Hope,

A thing we all believe for. Some may not think hope is real. But even they don't realize that they too hope. Maybe not for something good or bad. It's just nature to hope. Why? Well maybe because we want something bad enough to believe it will come true It makes us suspenseful and expecting. To hope something might happen

All we need to do is to hope, to keep going on and to believe something impossible can come true. All we need to do is stay strong and have faith in everything.

That, my friends is the most bullshit quote ever told

What is hope when destiny is in your hands. Tired of waiting for something that won't happen. Believing is the problem in hope. To wish in something is not an action that can change anything it's just a mere word with meaning. As many say "Actions speak louder than words"

But others may say this is an opinion.

Opinions, opinions, opinions

Let me tell you something about that.

People have many opinions on things they no nothing about. Ignorance is the key to all fact less opinions

Most things we hear is an opinion. Not a fact. Everything we see is a perspective not the truth. In order to understand this you must value my perspective for it to then become the truth.

One day, in life, we see the world on how it really is. A dark place with dark people. Our sunshine and happy clouds start to disappear. Slowly but surely turning grey, the sun goes down. The wind blows the trees. Rain begins to fall. The sky goes darker. Fog closes off our path making us lost. Not knowing which way to go.

How did I come to all this. Well because I seen it threw my very own eyes. I have experienced it many beyond many times before. Believe me my friend. I'm only 41 and talking to you like an old wise man. I mean I'm technically am old...but nevermind that!

Maybe you'll like a introduction. The names Ruby Rose Schnee. Or as some may call me "The Reaper" throughout Remnant. The killer, assassin, murder, ninja. Many, by, many, nicknames. That's how people see me.

Cold as the coldest of blizzards. Like the Ice on the street way that cost many lives. Blow out and a foggy frost comes flowing away. Quick and Silent like the ants running from the rain. Being so hidden that even the Eagles can't see past my trick. Darker than a shadow. Killing you without an ounce of hesitation. Like a predator stalking its prey. Disappearing in a rose petal. Never to be seen again.

After all I am the bad guy. A year ago I killed off Salem. Finishing the end of the war. 24 years of a war. And it's over. The world is finally in peace. Atlas has been rebuilt as well as Beacon Academy which it's now located in Atlas. The faunus and humans have finally made peace with one another. Now most faunus live in Vale.

All we have left are criminals who need to be taken care of.

* * *

The tall figure crouched on the building top. Watching as a store is being robbed. Dull, lifeless, silver eyes watch with an emotionless expression. The crimson red cap hanging over her with the hood on her head. The rips and tears on the bottom. Flowing lightly in the wind. A white jacket with collars blowing in the cold air. One red suit vest button up elegantly. A black button up shirt with a grey tie. Only seeing the middle to the bottom as the cloak wrapped around like a scarf(like how it is in the show) grey suit pants. With a brown belt hanging to the left. A lighter black cross on it shinning a dark black. Stretching across was a nicely silver expensive pocket watch. Only able to make at a light blue snowflake on it. Black medium boots with red buckles and straps on it. On her left hand she had a black full hand glove. Her right fingers was a dark black with sharp nail claws. As if darkness took a little of her hand. A white fang mask was hanging of her belt. If standing was hidden by the cloak. Two rings on a necklace hung as well off the belt. In her hand was a mask. Last her scythe held closely next to her.

A very dangerous person, with a dangerous mind.

The robbers ran away from the shop, down the dark alleyway. Clearly put out breathe. The red cloak figure jumped down on one of the guys. Slicing his neck in the process with her scythe. Blood splashed up on her mask that was now on. The other robber let out a heart sinking scream. Backing up until he fell onto his butt. A look of pure horror on his face. Screaming out a few words.

"I-It's the Reaper! N-No stay away! Stay b-back!"

The so called Reaper, slowly walked towards the man. Swing the scythe behind her. The man tried to get up to run. To get away from the 'monster'. But before he can actually make it. He felt a pain on his leg. Looking down he saw his leg has been cut off. Once again he started screaming. Over and over again. Hoping for someone to help him out of hell. With on final move the Reaper pulled out a gun and shot the robber in the head.

Turning around she disappeared leaving a black rose petal behind.

Police soon reported to the crime scene. Immediately knowing the brutal person who has done this. Again they were late. It always confused and frustrated them. The Reaper never left any clues or information about them. A clean, brutal kill, leaving without the security cameras seeing them.

In a abandoned building out in the woods. The tall figure suddenly appeared. Once again taking off her mask and hood. Revealing a person with black and red hair going in a backwards position and bangs going off the side. With a black left face mask taking over her left side, Ruby Rose.

Taking off her cloak she hung it up on a rack. As well as taking off her other clothes. Putting on black sweat pants and a long sleeved red shirt. Laying down in a sleeping bag she held the white jacket close to her. Taking in the scent. Ruby soon felt herself relax. Clutching the jacket even closer. She's okay now.

She has to be okay. She has to be strong. She has to survive. She has to be fine. She has to be brave. She has to protect. She has to smile. She has to pay for her wrongs. She has to...

* * *

Light shined threw the blinds. Waking up our favorite scythe wielder. A groan escaped from Ruby. She always hated crappy shades. They don't do anything. Like seriously, she spent a WHOLE lien on them. From the Lien Tree. That could have been used for a cookie.

Sighing she got out of bed. The bright skies that could bee seen threw the damaged roof. Birds tweeting. The sound of people off in the distance going on with their daily lives. Just like any other day.

Grabbing her clothes that reeked with blood. Needing to be clean. Especially her white jacket. It wasn't smelly just dirty. She always wears it, so she tends to forget that it needs to be cleaned. Though this may be a abandoned building. She made it home like. She has a shower, bed, food, and a washing machine.

"These need to be clean."

looking down she sniffed herself.

"And me"

Throwing in the clothes, she walks into the bathroom. Taking off the things she is currently wearing. Once done Ruby turned on the shower. Waiting for it to heat up. Turning around, she looked at her reflection. _Scars everywhere_ a noticeable one on her eye. From her forehead to a little past her cheek. Cinder loved her sweet revenge on her eye. More marks on her hands, arms, legs, chest, waist, and more.

_Sigh_

Finally she hoped into the shower. Cold water hitting her face. Most people wouldn't take a shower in cold water. She doesn't know when she started to take a shower like this anyway. Ruby used to not get how people could take a shower in freezing water. Herself, loving it warm and relaxing. Hating when her sister use to poor a cup of water on her while she was in the shower. How she used to jump back in tense with the sudden coldness.

Rubbing her hands threw her now wet hair. Proceeding to get all the dirt out. Grabbing the soap bar she then began to clean herself.

Finishing putting her clothe. Ruby began to head to her couch. To relax for a little. she hasn't done that in weeks. Usually _killing _the bad guys.

**"Hey Pup." **a voice suddenly appeared in Ruby's mind. No, she is not _that _crazy.

This is my really, really, really, really, REALLY, close frie- No actually more like my brother _Fenrir. _He's in me, not like that, more like apart of me. That doesn't help does it? Is it confusing? Maybe, depending on who you are. I'm not talking about how smart you are. I'm talking about your understanding of certain things. But nevermind that I'll explain.

To put it simply Fenrir is apart of my _soul_. Ever since I was born. I never told anyone about him deciding it's better to keep it to myself. When I was 14 we first met. But after that we never saw each again. Only to meet again when I was nineteen. Let me explain more on how we are together.

His soul is fused with mine. Meaning he is me and I am him. He is _one of a kind. I am one of a kind. _Even though we each have our own consciousness we are the same person.

_"Hey Alpha, Finally gonna tell me what you've been planning?"_

A chuckled erupted from Fenrir. Knowing how patient and inpatient Ruby could be. Sorta like how smart and stupid she could be at times.

**"I don't know, how ****about you shut up and stop asking me you brat!"**

A tic mark appeared on Ruby's head. Glaring at Fenrir. This little piece of shit better watch it.

_"How about you fucking tell me dumbass!"_

**"Don't you mean smartass! Stupid."**

_"No you ain't smart to be put in the smartass category. You're dumb"_

**"What**** in the bloody oath are you talkin about!"**

Here they go again. You see, Ruby and Fenrir have a unique accent. Only really talking like this when they are angry. Even normally at times. Now you may question how Ruby has a unique accent. Well let's just say a old teacher taught her. And had the same way if talking. We'll go more indepth later. Can't give everything away now.

_"Bugger __off mate_. _Stop being such a wombat. _

**"Says the one on his ass drinkin a cold**** one"**

_"Your just a piece of rubbish,_ _b_astard_!"_

**"You** **cunt."**

_"The bloody hell you mean you berk"_

**"Save it mate."**

_"Oi it's not like I care."_

_"The bloody hell you mean you berk"_

**"Save it mate."**

_"Oi it's not like I care."_

**"Now back to what I was saying. I'm done with what**** I was planning."**

Relief hit Ruby like cookies off of a blender machine. Fenrir has been saying something about this genius plan. But hasn't told me what it was. Lets just say she hates to not know what Fenrir is thinking.

**"it's pretty simple, me and you are going to the past!"**

_"__Aw, you actually have a smart idea_

**"Shut it"**

_"anyway when are we leaving"_

Shock hit Fenrir like a sack of cheese. Ruby didn't seem to care? He literally just said something scientist have always wanted to know and do. And she just doesn't seem to care!? That's, not right. Seriously if you were told you were going to the past you wouldn't believe it **(Dattebayo) **No way in hell.

**"What! No questions? No surprised look? No disbelieving, no explaining? Just a "When are we leaving" What!"**

_"Fenrir you and I both seen some unbelievable shit. This is nothing new. I can already guess what we are gonna do in the past. So just explain when_ we are leaving already so i can pack."

Ruby gave a unfazed look. She already had the thought of doing that trying to use her speed. But decided to cancel the idea. Sure, she doesn't know how she will feel about seeing her _family again_. How is she suppose to act? I mean it's not unnoticeable that Ruby has change. No more _innocent_ little girl. Ruby is the _opposite_.

**"Alright you brat, we leave in 5 minutes so hurry your slow ass up."**

Ruby turned around and stuck up the middle finger. Walking back to her room, She grabbed a few things she wants to either keep or will need to take on the trip. Which wasn't much, just a few things. Thoughts came to Ruby like a fish on a barrow. How far back are they going? How far back is the right choice? What will happen? Questions with no answers. Something Ruby hates. Leaving question to wonder. In place of not finding answer. Left with theory, in answers place. Comparable to love. A person wants to find the right person. But is left with the wrong person. That can have a million reasons to be together. But not the right reason.

_"Alright time to go."_

_Time to go_

_it's time to go_

_Time to leave here_

_Time to leave_

_Time to go somewhere_

_Time to go to the past_

_Time to go restart_

_Time to go see my family_

_Time to see Ren and Nora_

_Time to see Jaune_

_Time to see Pyrrha_

_Time to see Qrow_

_Time to see Tai_

_Time to see Oscar and Ozpin_

_Time to see Penny_

_Time to see Winter_

_Time to see Blake_

_Time to see Yang_

_Time to see Weiss_

.

.

.

**"Ruby"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"It's time to go"**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**"Home"**


	2. Black and Yellow

"So, how is this all working now?"We are in the past apparently, well at least that's what Fenrir says. But there is only darkness around me. Literally everything is black. Like my soul, but that's not the point. Am I in my mind scape? It is usually like this. It use to be white. Now it's black? Interesting, I prefer white though. White is beautiful. I love it, so much. Oh off track, But you get the point.

**"We are unconscious. Now before you ask why, let your boy explain. You can't just be in the past the way you are. So I made us a little younger but I can't remove your scars. Meaning I had to make it like something mysterious happened. Basically I let them find you outside in a pile of blood. Don't worry when you wake up. And get asked questions.**"

Wait! Answer me this, am I still tall?""

**"****My dear friend, you are still tall"**

"Yes!"

**"I couldn't do that to you. Leaving you small, ****after all that hard work."**

**"Pfft, you were a pipsqueak"**

_"Oh fuck you"_

**"Aw, you know you ****lov-"**

I woke up before he could finish

* * *

A bright light hit my face, once again. Gosh dang it! Every time, why can't I not wake up to a bright light for once. I guess light has something against darkness. Kinda odd, if you ask me.

"Ruby?"

Once the light went away. A face came into view. A very familiar face. It's been long since I've seen her. I've missed her, and her stupid smut. But other wise adorable cat ears. I still never got the chance to touch them.

"Hey, Blake." I said with a smile on my face. I could tell I was covered in bandages. I couldn't feel any pain. But could tell it must look painful.

"Your awake! What the hell happened? How did it happen? What were you doing? Everyone was so worried. Especially Yang, she hasn't been sleeping all too well." Blake ask, jumping out of her chair. Previously reading a book that is now on the floor.

"Just a grimm attack. Nothing that important." I stated, my answer seemed to make blake a little irritated. I could tell by the way her ears perked up, eyes narrowed, hands twitch, breathe stopped for a second. Most would think she was the same, but I'm not most. I had to learn how to observe, the big to little. Back then if you missed _anything_ it could lead to your down fall.

"How are you awake? The doctor said you wouldn't be awake for at least a month at most!" Blake asked, more of talking to herself. Great just what I need questioning. I don't have patience when it comes to questions. it's no ones concern about what I do.

Subject change in go!!

"Why don't you go get the others. It seems they have been worried, as you say." I requested calmly.

Blake gave me one last hard look before nodding.

Once she was gone I took a look around the room. It was the Beacon infirmary, it has been awhile since I've been in here. Sighing I flop on the bed. I still couldn't really believe this all happened in like a. I'm here, in the past, I saw Blake. Seeing her made me happy. It's really her Blake Belladonna, I missed her and now I get to see everyone again. I can _save _everyone again. I've just gotta keep _working_, I gotta keep _working _and _working_.

I'm gonna see my friends. I should be just happy, but for some reason I'm not just happy. I'm gonna see Weiss, how the hell am I gonna be able to look at her. Do I even deserve to look at any of them?

Suddenly the door slam right open, a yellow blur zoomed in. Wait yellow...

"Ruby!"

Yang, it's yang, wait it's yang. Yang my big older sister. Yang, Its her.

"Are you Alright!"

"Who the hell did this!"

"I'll burn them down to schnee dust!"

It's Yang


	3. Once Again

"Yang please calm down." Yang kept on pacing back in forth across the room. Fingers clenched and eyes red with anger. The usual when she is angry. I'm not gonna say I didn't miss this. It's what made her different I guess. Seeing Yang again makes me feel like crying. It's like I just can't believe what is happening. I didn't think it would work.

"What the fuck happened to you!?" Oh shit! I gotta think of something. Forgot about that, what should I say. I was attacked by Grimm? Nah that makes me look weak. I was attacked by Cinder? Wait did we even meet her yet, probably not. Oh I have the perfect idea!

"Oh uh well.." Shit, sometimes I wish I could talk like Weiss. Without stuttering and confidently. Weiss-

_wait Weiss.._

_Weiss!_ _I'm gonna see Weiss. I'm gonna see my wife, my sunshine, my love, my soulmate, my bestfriend, my mate, my light, my everything. How could I forgot that. I mean I am gonna see everyone else too. But this is different. This is Weiss fucking Schnee we are talking about._

"Hey! Rubes! you done zoning out on me" Blinking, I looked back at Yang. A look of concern and worry written all over her face. I give a small smile and nod.

"Are you o- " Yang sentence was ended when team Jnpr entered.

"Ruby!" All of them said at once. I looked over and grinned. This was all so amazing! Everyone, I have them back again. I can save them. I can save everyone.

soon enough they start asking me questions all at once.

"Are you okay?"

"What happened!?"

"I'll break their knees!!"

"Was it a grimm?"

I sigh happily, this all reminds me of the old days. Everything seems fine now, well besides the questioning and all. After everything settels I gotta start planning. I did come back for a reason.

Once again the door opened, this time more softly and normally. My heart froze seeing who it was. There stood at the door was Weiss. White long beautiful hair, Icey blue eyes that stares right into mine. She smiled, that smile that makes my heart fill with warmth. I smiled back she walked over and with each step I felt something inside me change. I don't know what but just something.

"Hey you dolt, we missed you." I couldn't hear what the others were saying. All I could do is focus on the princess right in front of me. Oh god she's even more beautiful then I can remember. My heart still melts when I see her even after all this time.

"Hey Weiss! miss _your _favorite cookie rush?"I laughed and looked up once again to face Weiss. I immediately shivered in fear looking into Weiss's eyes. She had that look, the one I always got when I'm trouble, oh no..

.

.

.

"You goddamn idiot! What the hell were you thinking? what were you even doing!? Have you've look at yourself? We found you practically dead you goddamn dunce! Don't even get me started on how worried we were!"

It took me by shock one moment we were smiling and next she is giving me a lecture. It's not unexpected, sure it surprised me a little but I knew something like this would be to come. After all we've had dated for 5 years and have been married for 16. So I would like to say I know Weiss well.

"uh s-sorry?" I managed to squeak out an apology even though it's more of a question. Still socially awkward I guess. Some things never change. Or maybe it's because Weiss gets me all going.

"Sorry that's all you have to say!" Weiss glared at me. I gave an awkward smile. I know she is only mad because she cares.

" Relax a little Weiss and let her explain" Blake said, raising an eyebrow at Weiss.

"Yeah go on Ruby tell us what happened"

"Tell me who the hell hurt my baby sis!"

Great, okay serious mode back on. I could tell them I was attacked by a random person. Which was what I was gonna do. But then Ozpin would get suspicious knowing him. Which could lead to more questions.

Oh wait I got it!

"From what I remember I was out walking in the forest to train some. Suddenly a Beowulf came out, I was easily able to defeat it. But more and more came around 30 in total I beat 28 of them but the last two got me. I used the last bit of my aura to run away. Last thing I remember is blacking out."

_"I think that sounded truthful. I don't_ _think they'll think I'm being untruthful. I'm lying to protect them."_

"Ruby don't you _ever_ do something like that again! I don't wanna lose my baby sister not now, not ever!" Yang embraces me lightly. Which I assume was to not hurt me.

_"Yeah well you **left **me." _

"I promise I won't Yang." I wrapped my arms around her. Enjoying the embrace and just the feeling of being back with the people I love.

_but_

_deep down apart of me hated what they had done. Hating on how they all left me with a burden. How they had left me to finish a war that wasn't even close to finish._

"This is nice and all but uh we have to go to class. We'll catch up later Ruby!" Jaune spoke up with prryha nodding her head in agreement. Nora gave a large sigh and frowned. They all soon headed out with Ren practically dragging Nora away.

Yang lets go of me and turns towards the rest of team rwby.

"Right class, sadly we still have to go. So how about one of us stays for today to take care of Ruby." Blake suggested, much to my disliking.

"I'll stay to keep this dolt out of trouble."

"Thanks Ice Queen make sure my baby sis is all good!"

"Shut it blondie"

Well out of all people to stay with me it had to be the one I couldn't _resist_.


	4. Changes

Yang and Blake headed out to class leaving Weiss and me alone. To be honest I'm nervous. I'm afraid, I'm _terrified,_ I'm feeling a lot of things. It's been a while since my emotions have been out of control. I'm alone with my wife, _future wife. _It's hard, it has been two years since she _passed_. After I failed to protect her from my _worst enemy_.

right now It's hard to explain what I'm feeling but for now I'll focus on trying not to mess this up for the future.

"S-so Weissy how've you been?" I gave an awkward chuckle and look towards her. She was sitting beside me. Hands resting elegantly on her lap. Her hair laying softly over her left shoulder. And gaze fixated on me.

"I've been well, as well as a _Schnee_ should be," Weiss said with a nonchalant tone of voice. Her face keeping the same calm expression. Not even a stutter or twitch. Then I realized Weiss was still in her father's grasp. Still holding up the 'perfect' image of a _Schnee__. _

"No, I said _how have **you **been. _"

* * *

Weiss Pov:

"No, I said _how have **you **been. _" I looked up at her in question. Although my face kept the same expression. In my mind, I was surprised. What is this dolt doing? What does she mean by that? Of course, I knew she was asking how I've been as my own individual person. But I can't show any weakness. Even if I wasn't fine, I have no other choice but to say I'm fine.

"Like I said I'm as well as I should be."

"You don't HAVE to be well though."

I groan in frustration why does this dolt have to be so noisy and annoying. Can't she just take a hint and let me be. Why does she even care? No one really cares about anyone. They just do things to be nice. In the end, it's all weakness.

"Just drop it, Ruby"

Ruby abruptly jumped up. Eyes filled with determination. Her eyebrows furled downwards. And hands clenched at her side.

Now that I'm looking, ruby looks different. Her hair is wildly sticking out and spiked in the back. Her hair is parted more towards the left and she has two hairpieces sticking up, sorta like the one on top of Yang's head. Some of her hair is almost covering her right eye. Though her hair is still short. Her eyes are more narrow and darker then they used to be. Plus her right eye is scarred, as well as her lip. Her voice is also deeper.

One thing though, that most people notice is Ruby's boyish features. Her body is a little more masculine. Her hands are a little thicker. Her jaw a little more defined. The little things. That of course did not one bit ruin her handsome and prettiness. Many people can say she is good looking.

Wait a second...

How the heck did she get taller! She's like 6ft now! No...this can't be happening. This dolt can reach the top of the bookshelf before me. Did she have a growth spurt since she's been out? Why the hell does she look more mature!

"You are important to Weiss!"

I snapped back to reality. Ruby must have been rambling again. I don't remember a word she said. What is this dunce going on about?

"What?" I questioned

Suddenly Ruby grabbed my arms and leaned in some. We were still inches apart but still close. Her eyes stared dead straight into mine. She looked at me intently and didn't even blink.

"Weiss..." Ruby said in a soft, loving tone that made me heat up a little. Why did she have to say my name like that?

"Your life matters!"

Ruby started violently shaking me from my shoulders. Ranting on about how I'm important to her and team rwby.

"Ruby! Stop you, idiot!" I yelled and shoved her off me. She fell on the bed with a baffled expression. She suddenly looked guilty. Like a puppy that knows they did something wrong.

* * *

Oh shoot, I forgot Weiss doesn't like it when people touch her suddenly. She never did get affection from her '_family'. _Don't worry Princess I'll give you my affection. You idiot, why do u always have to mess things up.

"Sorry Weiss I didn't mean to touch you so suddenly. I apologize." I glanced down at the floor. Finding my feet interesting like usual. Even after all these years, I'm still awkward. I'm still clumsy and a dork. Some things just can't change.

_'sigh' _"It's fine Ruby, Just lay back down on the bed. You need rest and I won't take 'no' for an answer."

I knew better than to disobey. Weiss is a stubborn person. She'll work hard to get what she wants.

"Alright snowflake, might take a nap then." I laid my ass down and the bed and closed my eyes. To do one of the things I hate most.

_Sleep_


End file.
